


And Everything You Thought You Knew

by cynassa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynassa/pseuds/cynassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'Survival of The Fittest' Sam has to save the world (yet again) and get his brother and Castiel back (yet again). This time he's determined to make it stick. This story is not that story. But this story probably wouldn't have happened without it. Or, at least, it would have been too boring to bother writing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything You Thought You Knew

You walked in because you’ve been wandering around Haight-Ashbury for ages and you’re tired and at least Trax has beer and a TV to take your mind off your fight with your girlfriend.

You don’t know how long you’ve been sitting there when they come in. You know you know them, but it takes you a moment to remember because it’s so unexpected, and then you feel shallow for being so happy. But fuck it, moving house meant you didn’t have the money for RioCon or JibCon and every time the girls put up pics and asked ‘you jelly?’ you told them, ‘yeah, I really am.’ This day (hell, this month) needs something to recommend it.

You want to squeal a little when you see Richard squeeze Jared’s shoulder and then make him pull his chair closer so that they’re sitting touching all along their sides. Your guilty pleasure in the fandom is how much you love the cast and crew acting like family. Jared looks like he needs it, you’ve never seen him this quiet and _sad_ and he isn’t even dressed like you’d expect and it occurs to you that you don’t really know these guys.

You drop your head into your hands and wish your best friend was here. She’d clutch your hand, you’d clutch hers, you both would get yourselves a little Dutch courage and ask the guys for autographs (maybe even a pic?) and tell them how much you love the show. That the finale was awesome (ok, you’d be lying, the only good thing about it was the destiel feels and the ‘actual tourist Dean Winchester’ thing, so what?) Tell Richard how much you and the other fans want Gabriel to be back.

Or if your other best friend was here, you would squeal at him in a high-pitched voice. He’d tell you that there are some bats who would be impressed and get you a paper bag to blow into. You’d tell him he isn’t a fan, he has no _soul_ and does.not.get.it. Then he’d go with you to talk to them anyway and he’d tell them how awesome you are (completely out of the blue) because he’s awesome like that.

Jared says, “Gabriel,” and you wonder for a wild moment whether you’re wrong and you don’t know these guys at all. Then you get your logic back, and you’re so very excited, because if they’re practicing lines then of course Gabriel’s coming back next season.

And, okay, you’re still not approaching because, well, Jared still looks so sad (looks like Sam actually and it doesn’t matter that Sam’s not real- that this is acting. You’re a Dean-girl and that means Sam’s your baby, and he’s all alone right now.) Richard looks grim too. And old. Like he’s seen everything there is to see. 

Then Sam (Jared, it’s _Jared_ ) checks something on his laptop and they’re leaving and you really don’t want to make a fool of yourself rushing out after them but you want to talk to them for just a couple of minutes and confirm that Gabriel’s going to be back. You’ve already paid so you do rush out after them, and there’s no one there. The rush of disappointment makes you want to cry a little. This whole damn month has been like this. Then you notice a flash of Jared (and wow, he really is enormous) and despite feeling like a creepy stalker- you run after that glimpse.

They move into a side-alley just when you’ve caught up. You step in after, just in time to hear Richard say, “I have the script, it’s okay, they’ve been right so far.” 

Jared says, “Yeah, but something will go wrong.” He smiles bitterly then says, “Something always goes wrong.” 

You don’t understand why they’d be running lines _here_ , in a dingy alley-way. Then Richard grabs at Jared and pulls him down to kiss him and you have exactly five seconds to think, but they’re _married_. Then there is a flash of light, the sound of beating wings and you haven’t looked away (not for a millisecond) but the two men you’ve been following are gone.

Your knees are weak and you sit down, right there, in that dirty alleyway. After a long moment, you close your eyes and pray. Eighteen long years after you turned your back on a religion that didn’t want you anyway, you sit and pray, not for yourself but for two sets of brothers separated by a distance greater than you can imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> So...thoughts? Good, bad, terrible, diaf?
> 
> I'd really like to know whether people took 'you' as a man or woman, or any other gender or genderfluid, etc.


End file.
